Del futuro al presente
by Sicopata inactiva
Summary: Una visita inesperada al gremio puede sacar a relucir o descubrir sentimientos no encontrados. Esto es lo que les pasara a nuestros queridos magos un día cualquiera./ Todas las parejas en general. Es mi primer fic sed buenos por favor .
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Extraños niños**

Un día normal en Fairy Tail. Sillas volando de aquí para allá, más de un miembro del gremio inconsciente (cortesía de Erza)… todo era normal, por lo menos hasta que la puerta del gremio se abrió de golpe dejando ver a 18 niños tirados en el suelo y mal heridos. Rápidamente todo el caos se calmo para mirar a los inconscientes niños mientras que Mira se les acercaba.

-¿¡Que hacéis ahí parados como idiotas?! ¡Ayudadme a llevarlos a la enfermería! –grita desesperada Mira mientras carga a una niña rubia. Todos salieron del shock y fueron a cargar a un niño para llevarlo a la enfermería. Cuando todos los niños estuvieron tumbados en los colchones que Mira había preparado, la misma y Wendy empezaron a tratar las heridas de los niños empezando por los que estaban peor.

Pasaron los días hasta que, una semana después de que aparecieran en el gremio y el mismo tiempo con un tratamiento diario por parte de Wendy, los niños empezaron a despertar.

El primero en despertar fue el que parecía el mayor. Era un niño pelirrojo con una marca idéntica a la de Jellal en el ojo derecho. Sus ojos negros contrastaban con su cabello.

-Hola, ¿te encuentras bien? –el niño se giro a ver quien le había hablado, encontrándose con una sonriente Mira que estaba al lado del colchón donde se encontraba. Miro el resto de la habitación observando a sus aun desmallados compañeros y al resto de Fairy Tail en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Dónde estoy? –fue lo único que dijo el chico. Mira le miro con una sonrisa. Ese niño se le hacía familiar pero no sabía de dónde.

-Estas en Fairy Tail –se adelanto a contestar Erza. Tenía el ceño fruncido. No se fiaba de ese niño, además la marca de su ojo, al ser la misma que la de Jellal se le hizo sospechoso.

-¿Qué pasa? –todos se giran para ver a una pelinegra de ojos miel despertarse para mirar a todas partes.

-Parece que ya estáis todos mejor. –dice Lucy sonriendo y viendo como todos los niños se despertaban.

-Quiénes sois –exigió saber Titania.

-No tenemos porque contestarte. –responde seria una niña peli azul de ojos café.

-Bueno que tal si coméis un poco. Debéis tener hambre después de no comer desde hace por lo menos una semana. –dice Lissana tratando de destensar el ambiente. Nada más terminar de decir eso casi todos los niños presentes desaparecieron dejando con los integrantes del gremio a las niñas, al peli azul que se había despertado primero y a un niño peliblanco de ojos verdes claros.

-Sera mejor que bajemos antes de que metan la pata. –suspiro cansada una niña pelirrosa de ojos chocolates. El resto de los niños presentes suspiraron para después bajar siendo seguidos por todos los integrantes del gremio. Cuando los niños terminaron de comer, todos los del gremio les miraron como esperando algo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quiénes sois y como es que habéis llegado de esa forma al gremio? –pregunto impaciente Erza ya un tanto molesta.

-Antes nos gustaría unirnos al gremio –dijo el niño de la marca en el ojo sonriéndole nostálgico a Erza.

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondió sonriente el maestro que había aparecido de la nada -¡Mira trae el símbolo del gremio para ponérselo a estos jóvenes! ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?

-Mi nombre es Nashi –respondió enseguida la pelirrosa que llevaba una falda amarilla, una camiseta rosa y unas convers del mismo color. Llevaba un mechón de su pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta a un lado (Como la que lleva Lucy al principio de la serie).

-Yo soy July –responde alegre una niña de cabellos negros azulados y ojos azules oscuros. Llevaba una camiseta azul oscura que hacia resaltar su falda azul clara y unos botines cafés.

-Ya que estamos de presentaciones, soy Gavy –dice un peli azul de ojos rojos. Vestía una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros oscuros y unas zapatillas del mismo color que su pelo.

-Soy Lila –decía una sonriente rubia de ojos azules. Llevaba una camiseta amarilla, una falda blanca y unas manoletinas del mismo color que la falda.

-Podéis llamarme Luck –dice un sonriente rubio de ojos verde oscuros. Llevaba una camiseta rosa pastel, unos vaqueros amarillos y unas zapatillas verdes pistacho. –Soy el hermano pequeño de Nashi.

-Llamadme Gabriel, soy el hermano mayor de July –dice un peli azul de ojos azules oscuros casi negros. Llevaba una camiseta igual a la de su hermana, unos vaqueros claros y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Mi nombre es Alea –dice una peli verde de ojos azules. Vestía una falda blanca y una camiseta y unas zapatillas de color verde. Llevaba el flequillo recogido al puro estilo Mirajane.

-Ruby –dice secamente la peli azul de ojos cafés. Llevaba una camiseta azul, una falda roja y botines negros

-Soy Javier, el hermano mayor de Ruby –dice sonriendo el pelirrojo. Viste una camiseta azul un poco más oscura que la de su hermana, vaqueros rojos y zapatillas blancas

-Me llamo Elisa –dice una niña pelinegra de ojos miel. Lleva una camiseta gris, una falda celeste y unas manoletinas negras. Lleva su desordenado pelo con una cinta gris. –soy la hermana pequeña de Gavy.

-Yo soy Masaru y esta es mi hermanita Luna –dice un niño de pelo azul oscuro y ojos negros para luego señalar a una pequeña niña de pelo negro con destellos morados de ojos marrones que había a su lado. El llevaba una camiseta negra con el dibujo morado de un dragón, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas azules oscuras. Ella una camiseta morada con el dibujo negro de una flor, una falda azul oscura y unas zapatillas negras.

-Mi nombre es Makoto un placer. –dice un castaño de ojos azules. Vestía con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros marrones junto con unas zapatillas negras.

-Soy Ester, soy hermana de Makoto y lucho por el orgullo femenino. –dice una peliblanca gritando lo ultimo con ojos verdes . Lleva una camiseta blanca, una falda color caqui y unos botines marrones.

-Yo soy Tino –dice un castaño de ojos negros. Lleva una camiseta negra, unos vaqueros marrones y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Y yo soy Tina –dice una pelinegra de ojos marrones. Llevaba un top negro y unas mallas marrones con unas zapatillas negras. –Y juntos somos…

-Los gemelos invertidos –gritan los dos a la vez poniéndose uno al lado del otro.

-Me conocen como Fénix –dice un niño peliblanco con ojos verdes claros. Lleva una camiseta verde, unos vaqueros blancos y unas zapatillas negras.

-Soy Alex, encantado –dice un peliblanco de ojos negros y con una marca de un rayo en uno de estos. Lleva una camiseta amarilla, unos vaqueros blancos y unas zapatillas amarillas con rayos.

-También queríamos preguntaros si podríamos quedarnos a dormir a algún sitio –dice Javier

-¡Por supuesto! Ya que Fairy Hills es solo para chicas y supongo que entre hermanos no querréis separaros, os puedo mandar con los integrantes del gremio que viven fuera. Haber los que viven fuera son: Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo y su padre, Wakaba, Laxus, los hermanos Strauss, Natsu, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Cana y Gildarts. Bueno pues entonces con Lucy ira…

-Ya estamos distribuidos no hace falta que se moleste –dice Nashi a un lado de Lucy. Al otro lado se encontraba Luck. Al lado de estos se encontraba Gray con July y Gabriel. Por otra parte, a Gajeel le acompañaban Gavy y Elisa. Lila, Alea, Makoto, Ester, Fénix y Alex ya estaban al lado de los hermanos Strauss. Los gemelos estaban con Cana. Luna y Masaru estaban con Romeo y Macao y Javier y Ruby estaban disimuladamente detrás de Erza.

-Bien pues entonces, hasta mañana supongo –dice Makarov soqueado porque se le habían adelantado. Cuando solo quedaron en el gremio Makarov, Laki y Gildarts, Makarov puso cara seria y preguntó -¿No os parece que tienen rasgos idénticos a algunos integrantes del gremio?

-¿A qué te refieres maestro? –pregunta Laki desorientada

-Se refiere a que cada uno de esos niños se parece a dos integrantes del gremio diferentes. Por ejemplo: _"Nashi tiene el pelo del mismo color que Natsu, sin embargo, sus ojos son del mismo tono chocolate que los de Lucy. Y con su hermano es al revés, tiene el pelo rubio como el de Lucy y los ojos esmeraldas como Natsu."_ –respondió Gildarts totalmente serio mientras que lo que decía se veía en una gran nube encima de su cabeza con dibujos chibis.

-Tendremos que investigar más pero, esos niños podrían ser…

Ya estaaaaaaaaaa ^/^

Que os a parecido? Se merece por lo menos un review? Por fii comentad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nueeevoooo. El review que he recivido me ha ilusionado mucho y he decidido subir ya otro capitulo (aunque un poco mas corto) aprovechando el que casi no tengo examenes la semana que viene. :) Le dedico este capitulo a Ai Higurasi por ser la primera persona en comentar. Gracias y espero que te guste tambien este capitulo.

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen pero si lo hacen otros que apareceran mas adelante en la historia.

 **Capitulo 2: Descubriendo cosas.**

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Fairy Tail se veía normal. Una cabellera rosa y otra negra azulada peleando, esta ultima solo en ropa interior, unos cabellos rojos comiendo pastel de fresa, dos cabezas blancas sonriendo, otra más del mismo color gritando mientras se une a la pelea, una cabellera rubia, una azul y otra azul oscura conversando tranquilamente, una negra con detalles morados animando a la rosa, una azul espiando a los que peleaban, una negra uniéndose a la pelea, una verde, una color arena y una rubia en una mesa a parte, otra azul en una esquina leyendo y una castaña y una negra ahogándose en bebida mientras todo el gremio de Fairy Tail observaba a los niños que recién se habían unido ayer actuar como ellos. Pues la traducción con nombres de lo que pasaba era que: Nashi y July se peleaban por quien sabe que, esta ultima en ropa interior, Javier comiendo pastel de fresa, Alex y Fénix sonriendo, Ester gritando por el orgullo femenino mientras se mete en la pelea, Luck, Gavy y Masaru conversando tranquilamente, Luna animando a Nashi diciéndole "Nashi-nee", Gabriel espiando a los que peleaban, Elisa uniéndose a la pelea, Alea, Makoto y Lila en una mesa a parte, Ruby en una esquina leyendo y Tino y Tina ahogándose a zumo. De pronto el pastel de Javier apareció en el suelo mientras que se veía a Tino y Tina tirando cajas de zumo por doquier, a una Ruby consolando a su hermano por el pastel, July buscando su ropa y a Alex y Fénix curando las heridas de los que habían osado meterse en esa absurda pelea diaria que tenían las dos niñas. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Makarov llamo a Gildarts y a Laki a su despacho para algo que nadie sabía.

-Sus actitudes nos lo confirman, pero ¿cómo es posible? –decía Laki.

-Hay dos posibilidades, todos los del gremio implicados mantienen relaciones secretas, lo cual dudo pues a Natsu y Gray ya se les habría escapado, o esos niños vienen del futuro. –dice Gildarts serio.

-Lo mejor será que se lo preguntemos. ¿Podríais llamarlos para hablar con ellos? Y ya de paso aseguraros de que ninguno se entere, especialmente los implicados puesto que puede llegar a ser un gran shock para ellos. –pide extremadamente serio Makarov. Laki y Gildarts se van y al rato entran los niños. – Tenemos que hablar. –muchos niños se estremecieron al escuchar esas palabras del maestro del gremio. -¿Qué ha pasado en el futuro como para que los descendientes de algunos de los miembros más fuertes del gremio vengan al pasado? –dice Makarov sin rodeos dejando a muchos de los niños sorprendidos.

-¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de…? -Javier no pudo terminar la frase pues Makarov le interrumpió.

-Desde el momento en que despertasteis. Tenéis un gran parecido con ellos, pero me gustaría saber quiénes sois realmente y porque estáis aquí –dice Makarov suavizando un poco su mirada.

-Nashi Dragneel, hija de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, 10 años. –Nashi fue la primera en hablar, tan impulsiva como su padre.

-Luck Dragneel, hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, 7 años –continuo el hermano de la primera.

-Masaru y Luna Conbolt, hijos de Wendy Marvel y Romeo Conbolt, 9 y 6 años –dijo el mayor de los dos mientras abrazaba a su hermanita.

-Gabriel Fullbaster, hijo mayor de Gray Fullbaster y Juvia Loxar, 13 años.

-July Fullbaster, hija de Gray Fullbaster y Juvia Loxar, 10 años.

-Elisa Redfox, hija de Gajeel Redfox y Levy Mcgarden, 7 años.

-Gavy Redfox, hijo de Gajeel Redfox y Levy Mcgarden, 9 años.

-Alea Justine, hija de Freed Justine y Mirajane Strauss, 8 años.

-Fénix Justine, mismos padres que Alea, 11 años.

-Tino y Tina, hijos de Bacchus y Kana Alberona, 9 años. –dicen los gemelos a la vez.

-Alex Dreyar, hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Lisanna Strauss, 11 años.

-Lila Dreyar, hija de Laxus y Lisanna, 13 años.

-Ester Strauss, hija de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen, 9 años.

-Makoto, hijo de Elfman Strauss y Evergreen, 12 años.

-Javier Fernández, hijo de Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlet, 13 años.

-Ruby Fernández, hija de Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlet, 10 años.

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta, se encontraban 16 personas en shock y otras dos durmiendo. Cuando reacciono, Natsu abrió la puerta con un sonoro "¿¡Que!?" que resonó por toda Magnolia. Los de dentro del despacho le miraron con sorpresa, a él y a los que venían detrás de él que acababan de salir del shock y habían entrado siguiendo al pelirrosa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaa. Mi plan inicial era subir este capitulo ayer pero entre estudiar, quedar... pues no lo subi '.**

 **Advertencias** : Todo lo que sale en esta historia son producto de mi extraña y chiflada mente por lo que encontrareis humor, romance y puede que alguna falta de ortografia.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, aunque desee con toda mi alma que si fueran mios.

 **Notas de la autora** : ¿Os habeis dado cuenta que con las iniciales de "Advertencias", "Descargo" y "Notas" se forma el "ADN"?

 **Capitulo 3: Llaves de fuego y lluvia helada.**

-No tenéis ninguna prueba de lo que estáis diciendo. –dice serio Natsu en el sofá de casa de la rubia. Makarov había mandado a todos los involucrados a hablar con los niños que supuestamente eran sus hijos. Natsu y Lucy habían decidido ir a casa de la rubia para hablar más tranquilamente.

-Si tenemos pruebas. Es más, para demostrártelo te retamos a un combate. –la declaración de Nashi asombro tanto a Lucy como a Natsu puesto que la niña puso la misma cara de decisión que Natsu cuando retaba a Erza, Gildarts o Laxus.

-Está bien. –dice Natsu suspirando. Aquellos niños realmente se parecían a su amada rubia y a él, porque si, Natsu podría ser muy lento, pero se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga rubia, aunque eso ella no lo sabría por el momento. Los cuatro y Happy se dirigieron a un descampado a las afueras de Magnolia para no causar estragos ni en la casa de la rubia ni en la ciudad.

-Las reglas son fáciles, si lográis tumbarme y que no me levante, ganáis vosotros, pero si no lo lográis antes de media hora, gano yo. –esta era una de esas pocas veces en las que Natsu estaba serio. No se iba a dejar ganar por unos niños que decían ser hijos suyos y de Lucy.

La pelea empezó. Nashi se prendió fuego y salió disparada hacia Natsu. Sin embargo este le esquivo, no dándose cuenta de que por detrás estaba Luck también prendido en fuego preparado para golpearle. Natsu recibió el golpe, sin embargo se levanto de inmediato. Para ese momento ya era tarde. Luck y Nashi ya se habían reunido, se daban la espalda y las manos. Lucy reconoció el ataque de inmediato, aquel ataque que le había enseñado Hibiki de Blue Pegasus.

-¡Urano Metria! –dijeron los hermanos a la vez. A Natsu no le dio tiempo a esquivar el ataque que le dio de lleno dejándole inconsciente en el suelo. Ahí Lucy lo comprendió todo. Esos niños realmente eran sus hijos.

Cuando Natsu despertó se encontró acostado en el regazo de su rubia, la cual estaba hablando muy concentrada con los niños que le habían vencido hace apenas unos minutos. Se levanto un poco sonrojado para poder prestar mayor atención a la conversación.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor. –le dijo una rubia sonriendo mientras este se sonrosaba un poco mas haciendo que los dos hermanos rieran por lo bajo y Happy soltara su típico "Te gussssssssta" que ni Lucy ni Natsu oyeron.

-Si –respondió avergonzado Natsu.

-Los niños estaban a punto de contarme porque vinieron –dice la rubia con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Natsu, Happy y Lucy prestaron toda su atención a los dos niños que tenían en frente.

-Nuestro futuro no es bonito. –Empezó a decir el rubio –Nuestros pad… vosotros, moristeis hace 2 años, al igual que el resto de los padres de nuestros compañeros y algunos de nuestros hermanos.

Ante eso, los tres oyentes se petrificaron. ¿Así iba a ser su futuro? ¿Crearían una familia para después morir?

-No fue culpa vuestra –les saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Nashi –nadie estaba preparado para lo que vino. Desde que eso paso, estuvimos entrenando duro para así ser capaces de derrotar a quien os asesino pero…

-Cuando íbamos a enfrentarle, aparecieron unos niños que dijeron que había distorsiones en el tiempo, los más pequeños se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco en el aire, así que decidimos ver qué pasaba. Al llegar aquí nos dimos cuenta de que muchas cosas que nos había contado mama no habían pasado.

-¿Qué tendría que haber pasado? –pregunta curioso Happy.

-Tú, Charle y Lily deberíais haberos convertido en personas por un accidente en una misión conjunta. –dice Nashi.

-No entiendo –dice confuso Natsu.

-Hace unas dos semanas, el maestro debería haberos mandado en una misión a vuestro equipo junto con Romeo, Gajeel y Levy. En esa misión, uno de los magos con los que os ibais a enfrentar, debería haber mandado un hechizo en un momento de desesperación. Ese hechizo les afectaría a Happy, Charle y Lily que, cuando se disipara el humo, se habrían convertido en dos niños de 5 años y uno de 12. Según lo que nos dijo mama Happy empezó a gritar que ella y papa eran sus padres y los de Charle, por lo que hizo que acabarais viviendo los dos en casa de papa. Al parecer a tía Levy le paso lo mismo con Lily y tío Gajeel. Mientras vosotros cuidabais de Happy y Charle, Mira-san buscaba la manera de hacer que volvieran a ser ellos mismos. En ese periodo de tiempo, mama nos dijo que ella y papa se habían dado cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro y empezaron a salir.

-A partir de entonces, todas las parejas se irían haciendo públicas y nosotros habríamos ido nacido. Sin embargo, alguien hizo que esa misión no sucediera, por lo que eso provocó una alteración en el futuro por lo que nuestro hermanos más pequeños que sobrevivieron al accidente fueran desapareciendo. Hemos venido a esta época para que vosotros empecéis a salir como nos conto mama y para derrotar a la persona que os asesino. Al igual que les paso a Miku-nee, a Su-chan y a Kiro.

-¿Quién es Miku? –pregunta Lucy.

-Miku-nee es… era… nuestra hermana pequeña. Tenía apenas 3 años. Y mama estaba embarazada. –le contesta Luck con una sonrisa triste y lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Quién es esa persona? –pregunta Natsu preparado para darle una buena paliza a quien intentara tocarle un pelo a SU Lucy y a sus futuros hijos con ella.

-Es…

 **…**

-Juvia sabia que al final ella y Gray-sama terminarían juntos –decía Juvia ya en las nubes mientras abrazaba a Gray.

-July piensa que deberíamos contarles lo que pasó –le dice la niña a su hermano.

-Estamos esperando por ello. –se hizo el impaciente Gray.

-Todo empezó cuando July y Gabriel-niichan tenían 8 y 11 años. Todos vivíamos felizmente con Ultear–nee chan y con oto-san y oka-san. Sin embargo, un día, cuando estábamos todos en el gremio reunidos y July y los demás jugábamos fuera, apareció el gran hombre de hierro.

-Como que un hombre de hierro –dijo Juvia.

-Pues que era un gran robot mágico con forma de hombre. A su lado apareció un enorme robot mágico en forma de dragón y un hombre que manejaba a ambos con su magia. Antes de que pudiéramos avisar a nadie de los que estaban dentro, los robots lanzaron ataques contra el gremio. Todos los adultos murieron. Miku-chan, la hermana pequeña de Nashi-sama, Kiro, el hermano pequeño de Gaby, y Susan, la hermana pequeña de Alea, corrieron hacia adentro del gremio, por lo que corrieron la misma suerte que los adultos. Para cuándo el incendio que habían provocado los ataques terminó, ya era demasiado tarde. Estuvimos entrenando durante 2 años y cuando íbamos a enfrentarnos a ese hombre…

-Aparecieron Rei-chan y Rick-kun y nos avisaron de que algo raro estaba pasando en esta época. Por ello, los más pequeños que habían sobrevivido fueron desapareciendo, como lo hizo Ultear-nee chan. –termino de decir July. Ambos adultos se quedaron mirando a los niños. ¿Quién podría tener tanto rencor hacia Fairy Tail como para dejar huérfanos a unos pobres niños?

-¿Quién fue? –antes de que pudiera retenerlas, esas palabras salieron de la boca de Gray.

-Fue…

Bueno eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado y me gustaria que me pusierais comentarios diciendo quienes quereis que sean las siguientes parejas, si os gusta o no mi fic o con cualquier cosa que querais saber y que claramente yo os pueda contestar.

Por cierto, anteayer mi loca e imaginativa mente me dio una idea para otro fic asi que espero que tambien leais el otro si quereis /./

Besooos a todos ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaa. Bueno, se que llevo mas tiempo del normal (que es una semana) sin subir ningun capítulo, pero es queee tenia que pensar sobre quien hacerlo, lo que decian, estudiar para exámenes, hacer el tonto, dibujar, y demas cosas estupidas que obiamente se que no os importan en lo mas minimo. Asi que dejo de decir chorradas y empecemos con el nuevo cap. : )**

 **Advertencias:** Puede, no lo se, que contenga alguna falta de ortografía, pues siempre a sido mi punto debil, pero espero que no tenga ninguna.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo si son mios la historia y algun que otro personaje que puede salir más adelante.

 **Notas de la autora:** No tengo nada que decir por el momento...

 **Bueno a leer ^.^**

 **Capitulo 4: Libros de hierro y los demonios de runas.**

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-Bueno…

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-¡Ya está bien! –Grito Gajeel exasperado –Este silencio me pone de los nervios.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Pues te aguantas. –Respondió la pequeña Elisa retando al mayor de los Redfox.

-¿Y qué tal si les contamos lo que ha pasado? –pregunto un tanto nervioso Gavy dejando a relucir la personalidad de su madre.

-Hmp. Esta bien. Pero lo hago solo por Kiro. –dijo la menor.

-Todo empezó como un día normal en el gremio. Todos los adultos estabais dentro del edificio hablando mientras nosotros jugábamos fuera. –empezó a narrar Gaby.

-Pero entonces oímos un ruido. No teníamos muy claro que era así que lo dejamos pasar, sin embargo, al rato aparecieron dos robots gigantes y sin darnos tiempo de reaccionar dispararon hacia el gremio. Cuando se fueron, Kiro, Miku y Susan fueron corriendo hacia el gremio y cuando conseguimos apagar el fuego y fuimos a buscar supervivientes…

-Solo quedaron cenizas. –termino de decir Gavy dando por concluida la historia.

-Es horrible. –dice Levy mirando triste a los niños.

-Yo tengo una duda, ¿quiénes son esos tales Kiro, Miku y Susan? –pregunto Gajeel serio.

-Pues Miku-chan es la hermana pequeña de Nashi y Luck, Susan es la hermana pequeña de Fénix y Alea y Kiro es nuestro hermano pequeño. –al momento en que Elisa termino de decir eso, la Mcgarden se desmallo en el hombro del dragon de hierro, el cual miraba fijamente a los dos niños.

-Nombre. –dijo secamente el Redfox mayor.

-…

 **…**

-¿Queréis mas zumo? –les pregunto a los dos menores una sonriente Mirajane mientras Freed se pregunta una y otra vez que estará haciendo el mago del rayo.

-Sí, gracias. –le responde Fénix mientras ve a su hermana mirar seria a su padre. –Podríamos contarles ya lo que pasó, ¿no crees nee-chan? –llama la atención de la peli verde, la cual aparta la mirada de su padre para dirigirse a su hermano.

-Vale. –dice soltando un suspiro. –Estábamos como siempre jugando fuera del gremio, pues siempre acababa algo roto por nuestra culpa, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, todo era culpa de Nashi y July por lo que es injusto que nos echaran a todos fuera aunque…

-Lo que nee-chan quiere decir, -dice el peliblanco interrumpiendo los desvaríos de su hermana. –es que cuando estábamos fuera, aparecieron unos robots gigantes controlados por un hombre, que atentaron contra el gremio sin piedad alguna y sin importarle quien estuviera dentro, y que tras el ataque desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí. –narro ordenadamente el chico mientras ponía una cara un poco más seria.

-Estábamos tan impresionados y paralizados que no pudimos evitar que algunos de los más pequeños, entre ellos Susan-nee, fueran hasta allí para ver si había quedado alguien antes de que el efecto del ataque terminara, por lo que tampoco pudieron sobrevivir. –continuo seria la pequeña oji azul.

-Ese día decidimos empezar a entrenar para poder vengar a nuestra familia, aunque dos años después, nuestro objetivo no pudo ser cumplido. –volvió a narrar el chico. –Unos chicos aparecieron de la nada y nos informaron de cosas que no habían pasado, por lo que los más pequeños que quedaban empezaron a desaparecer y tuvimos que viajar al pasado, gracias a la ayuda de esos niños, para conseguir que aunque no hayan pasado esas cosas, eso no afecte a nuestros nacimientos ni nada por el estilo.

-Por eso estamos aquí. Y no queríamos que supierais quienes éramos realmente para alterar lo menos posible el pasado. Aunque ahora ya no importa. –tomo e turno de palabra la menor. Los dos adultos estaban serios. No permitirían que eso volviera a pasar, el problema era expresarse de manera correcta con las palabras.

-Bueno chicos, que os parece si comemos algo mientras me contáis mas cosas sobre ese hombre que habéis nombrado que manejaba a los robots. –fueron las palabras escogidas por Mira mientras que con una sonrisa dirigía a todos a la salida de la cocina del gremio para que se sentaran en la barra y poder "hablar pacíficamente" y sin planes violentos de ningún tipo en un lugar mas cómodo y donde la dulce Mira se tuviera que controlar para no llamar la atención. Freed asintió y siguió a la peliblanca aun con el rostro serio. No le hacía ninguna gracia lo que contaban aquellos dos niños. Aunque, se habían metido con quien no debían, pensó con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la muchacha controlándose para no perder el control e imaginándose las reacciones de sus problemáticos compañeros de gremio al enterarse de lo contado por los pequeños. Definitivamente, las cosas no quedarían como estaban ahora mismo. Nadie atacaba a Fairy Tail y salía intacto.

 **Aquí termina.**

 **¿Qué os a parecido? La verdad no estoy muy segura de como a quedado pues según yo escribo fatal...**

 **Pero espero que a vosotros si que os haya gustado y que esta vez si por favor me digais las siguiente parejas que quereis, me costo demasiado tener que pensar cuales podía poner .**

 **Besos y abrazos para toooodooooos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Holiiiiiiiiis ^.^

Si ya se que han pasado dos semanas pero el lado positivo eeeess que... ¡Ya no tengo examenes! :D

Estoy feliiiiiiiz y he decidido aprovechar el tiempo libre y escribir el siguiente capítulo.

 **Advertencias:** Ya sabeis, posibles faltas de ortografía, muchas tonterias y demas chorradas que suelen surgir mientras escribo.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si lo hacen la historia y posibles futuros personajes.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¿Por qué nos obligan a seguir llendo al instituto aun cuando no hacemos absolutamente nada en estos días?

 **Capítulo 5: Meteoros cortantes y animales del rayo**

-Y-Yo… E-Esto… -balbuceó Erza una vez encontró a Jellal en el bosque, les había pedido a Ultear y Meredy que les dejaran solos, así que allí estaban, ella, él, y dos niños que aseguraban ser sus hijos.

-¿Erza? ¿Puedes decirme ya que ocurre? –pregunto el peli azul extrañado. La pobre pelirroja había empezado a balbucear y decir cosas incoherentes hace ya un rato largo, y todavía no sabía quiénes eran esos niños.

-Me llamo Javier Fernández. –empezó a decir el hermano mayor. –Tengo 13 años y soy tu hijo. He venido desde el futuro con mi hermana Ruby para proteger nuestra vida y la de todos nuestros compañeros y para evitar que vosotros y el resto de los adultos del gremio seáis asesinados dentro de unos años. –concluyó dejando sin palabras a Jellal y a una Erza hecha piedra.

-Que directo. –le dijo su hermana por lo bajo.

-¿M-Mis hijos? ¿Yo y E-Erza? –empezó a decir el Fernández mayor mientras se ponía rojo cual tomate.

-¿Crees que es el momento oportuno para contarles lo de Simón? –pregunto la menor allí presente.

-Creo que sería mejor que primero asumieran que estarán juntos en el futuro antes de contarles eso. –le respondió su hermano.

De un momento a otro de silencio, incomodidad y nerviosismo, los cuatro escucharon un gran estruendo y una columna de luz llena de constelaciones dirigirse al cielo y volver a caer.

-Nashi siempre convenciendo al pobre Luck para causar destrozos. –dijo Ruby con un suspiro cansado mientras su hermano soltaba una pequeña risita y los dos adultos miraban impresionados el gran poder desprendido.

-E-Ese es el ataque más poderoso de Lucy. –dice Erza en un susurro.

-Así es, la tía Lucy les enseño Urano Metria a Nashi y Luck hace unos años, o dentro de unos años. Depende del punto de vista. –le respondió Javier con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pero ese ataque gasta mucha magia, cuando Lucy lo usa acaba agotada. –volvió a intervenir Erza frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es porque ella lo hace sola o con géminis, que sigo siendo su magia, por lo que es normal que acabe agotada. Sin embargo, Nashi y Luck, cuando realizan Urano Metria, comparten magia, por lo que tienen que hacer la mitad del esfuerzo que el que hace la tía Lucy y con la misma o mayor potencia. –dijo seria la Fernández menor. Su hermano a su lado asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Quién era ese Simón del que hablabais? –pregunto de golpe Jellal mirando fijamente a los niños.

-Simón es vuestro tercer hijo, nuestro hermano que ahora tendría seis años. –dice Ruby como si nada. Y eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Jellal se puso todavía más rojo que antes empezando a tartamudear mientras que Erza, Erza simplemente se desmallo con un derrame nasal.

 **…**

-Entonces decís que sois nuestros hijos. –dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Así es. –dijo Alex con una sonrisa. –Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los primos.

-Al final lo de venir de incognitos se ha fastidiado un poco. –dice Lila mientras suelta un suspiro cansado.

-Es cierto. –le responde su hermano pensativo.

-Y ¿para que se supone que estáis aquí? –pregunta el rubio serio.

-¿Aquí en el piso de arriba del gremio? Porque nos habéis traído vosotros. –responde Alex como si fuera algo obvio.

-No, a lo que se refiere es por qué habéis venido desde el futuro. –dice una nerviosa Lisanna viendo de reojo como al rubio se le hinchaba una vena en la frente.

-¿Del futuro? –dice con la cabeza ladeada mientras su hermana se golpea la frente con la mano. -¡A si! Era para arreglar nuestro futuro y para que vuelva Peter-nii chan. –dice contento el pequeño por haberse acordado.

-Arreglarlo como. –siguió exigiendo respuestas Laxus mirando esta vez a la niña. Ese niño realmente se parecía a la albina cuando de pequeña se ponía "tonta" como le decían en el gremio, aunque a él nunca le gusto esa denominación para la pequeña.

-Venimos a buscar al hombre que os mato en un futuro y que posiblemente sea el mismo que ha producido alteraciones en este tiempo para asegurarnos de que no puede hacernos daño en el futuro. –responde de forma rápida y algo cortante la rubia mirando hacia su padre.

-¿Quién es Peter? –pregunta inocente la peli blanca.

-Nuestro hermanito pequeño, y papa y mama estaban hablando de darnos otro hermanito o hermanita. –responde Alex con una sonrisa. Esto provocó que Lisanna se pusiera roja como un tomate y que Laxus empezara a toser fuertemente con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Alex solo solto una risita infantil mientras su hermana miraba a los dos adultos con una mirada burlona.

Bueno, he terminado... Muy corto ¿no? _

 **Guest:** Me anima mucho tu comentario ^.^ Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Erza que es la que querias y en serio siento haber tardado tanto pero espero no tardar tanto para el siguiente. :·)

Gracias a todos por leer y si no entendeis algo o quereis preguntarme algo o simplemente quereis apoyarme o hundirme (espero que no .) dejadmelo en un Review.

Gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazoooos ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

 **¡Lo sientooo!**

 **He tardado mucho en subir este capítulo pero pero esque me he ido de vacaciones, en el apartamento no tenía internet, cuando volví a mi casa no me iba bien el ordenador, no se me ocurria sobre que parejas hacer este capítulo porque no me habeis pedido ninguna, mi inspiracion estubo en coma durante unas cuantas semanas, era el cumple de mi mejor amigaaa yyyyyyy me he enganchado a una serie. . ¿Me perdonais?**

 **Espero que si, bueno os dejo el capítulo antes de que decidais matarme.**

 **Advertencias:** Puede haber alguna falta de ortografia de la que no me he dado cuenta o palabras que no se entiendan, en este caso me las podeis preguntar.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece (aun) pero si lo hacen la historia y algunos personajes que apareceran durante la historia.

 **Notas de la autora:** Sigo disculpandome... -

 **Capítulo 6: Brisa ardiente y las bestias de medusa.**

-Mama, estas un poco roja. ¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó inocentemente Luna mirando preocupada a la Marvel.

-M-Mama. –repite Wendy todavía más roja.

-Wendy-chan, si sigues así acabaras desmayándote. –le dice Romeo también un poco sonrojado.

-No me imaginaba que fuerais así. –habló por primera vez Masaru. Los dos adolescentes le miraron confundidos. –Digo, en nuestro tiempo siempre estabais juntos y nunca teníais vergüenza. Pensaba que siempre habíais sido así. –aclara con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Los dos mayores le miraron con ternura mientras la pequeña, confusa, pasaba la mirada de los dos mayores a su hermano.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando? –dice por fin la pequeña de seis años con confusión escrita en la cara. Los otros tres se rieron ligeramente mientras Luna hacía pucheros.

-Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? –pregunta Romeo.

-Cuando estábamos un día en el gremio, apareció un señor muy extraño y entonces…

-No, lo estas contando mal. –la menor presente interrumpe a su hermano. –Lo que pasó es que hacía un día muy bonito, y yo estaba recogiendo flores y viendo animalitos y animando a Nashi-nee y jugando con todos…

-Tu si lo estas contando mal. Estábamos todos en el bosque mientras papa y mama estaban dentro del gremio en una reunión súper importante. Fue entonces cuando llegó el señor extraño con los dos robots.

-¡El dragoncito! –grita Luna asustando a los dos mayores.

-Si eso es. –dice Masaru contento de que su hermana por fin se acuerde. –Entonces… -dice cambiando a un semblante triste. –Los dos robots dispararon hacia el gremio destruyéndolo todo y sin dejar supervivientes. –agachó la mirada triste mientras su hermana se limpia las lagrimas de los ojos y abraza a su hermano mayor.

-Es muy triste. –dice Wendy secándose las lagrimas. Romeo miraba atentamente a los dos pequeños jurándose internamente que a partir de ese momento, les iba a proteger ante todo.

 **…**

-Es de hombres viajar en el tiempo y decir la verdad. –gritaba el peliblanco recibiendo a cambio un golpe de abanico por parte de Evergreen.

-Es tan cansado tener que soportar esto. –dice Makoto mirando molesto por la ventana.

-Te quejas por todo, eso es porque todavía no luchas por el orgullo femenino. –le responde su hermana interponiéndose en las vistas del castaño.

-Deja ya de decir esas tonterías, sabes que a mamá no le gustaba que dijeras esas cosas. –replica el chico mirando desafiante a su pequeña hermana que le devolvió la mirada llena de ira.

-Creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco. –dice Evergreen mirando con extrañeza a los dos pequeños. El resto de los niños que habían ido al gremio se llevaban bien entre los hermanos. ¿Por qué sus supuestos hijos se llevaban tan mal entre ellos? –Bueno, contadnos ya porque estáis en este tiempo.

-Para cambiar el futuro. ¿Podemos irnos ya? Prefiero volver con Lila y Alea. –se queja otra vez Makoto poniéndose de pie.

-En realidad no. –dice Elfman mirando con enfado al niño. Era demasiado arrogante. -¿Por qué queréis cambiar el futuro?

Ambos niños se quedaron en silencio y se miraron como si discutieran contar algo o mantenerlo en secreto. Finalmente Makoto suspiró y se sentó al lado de Ester, ambos miraron a los que en un futuro serian sus padres, luego se volvieron a mirar entre ellos y asintieron.

-Todo ocurrió cuando solo teníamos 7 y 10 años. Estábamos todos fuera del gremio jugando normal, como cualquier otro día.

-De repente, los dragon slayers comenzaron a actuar extraño, como si notaran algo, aunque después volvieron a jugar como siempre así que decidimos no tomar en cuenta lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, después de un rato, empezamos a oír ruidos extraños y el suelo empezó a temblar. Fue entonces cuando de la nada aparecieron dos robots mágicos controlados por un extraño hombre que atacaron el gremio con todos vosotros dentro.

-Hasta hace unas semanas, entrenamos para poder enfrentarnos a él, pero surgió un ligero… contratiempo, digamos. Unos niños aparecieron y nos dijeron que teníamos que venir a este tiempo si no queríamos desaparecer para siempre, así que, aquí estamos. –terminó de contar el castaño mirando a los dos adultos. -¿Puedo irme ya? –dice mirando ahora aburrido por la ventana.

-¡Mira mocoso te irás cuando yo diga que puedes irte así que deja de preguntar! –responde Evergreen perdiendo la compostura.

-¡No me digas lo que hacer o lo que no! ¡Tengo ya doce años y puedo tomar decisiones por mi solo! ¡Ya no soy un crio! –le grita este de vuelta. Mientras, la joven peliblanca miraba todo con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en la cara. Esta escena le recordaba mucho a cuando su hermano cumplió nueve años y su madre le dijo que no podría salir solo a la calle. Le alegraba recordar esas cosas y sabia que a su hermano, por mucho que lo negara, también le alegraba poder compartir estos momentos después de tanto tiempo, aunque fuera con sus padres de otra época.

 **¿Os a gustado? ¿Lo habeis odiado? ¿Me matareis si vuelvo a tardar tanto en subir?**

 **Si escogeis la última... ¡pensad que si muero no puedo continuar la historia y si aun así me quereis matar que sea rápido y sin dolor! T.T**

 **Guest:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítuo anterior y me siento feliz de habete alegrado esa semana ^.^ Siento si te he echo esperara por este capítulo. pero espero que lo hayas leido y que tambien te haya gustadooo. Intentare volver a subir otro cuanto antes pero no se cuando tendre tiempo... bueno de todas formas gracias a ti por la idea de hacerlo sobre la reaccion de Erza, fuiste la única que dijo la pareja que quería, bueno besos ^.^

 **Bueno ya sabeis, lo de siempre, si no entendeis alguna palabra, quereis preguntarme algo o decirme alguna chorrada o sugerencia, dejadme un review y ya de paso me decis que os parece.**

 **Besoos y abrazoooooos ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa a tooodoooos**

 **Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo... pero es que me fui de campamento y cuando volvi me costo un poco encontrar a mi inspiración.**

 **Para los que habeis estado esperando este capítulo espero que os guste y quiero dedicarselo a... ¡Ai Higurashi por ser la única en dejarme un review! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo anterior y espero que este tembien te guste ^.^ Y gracias por no matarmeeee.**

 **Advertencias:** Humor, tontadas y locura sacada de mi mente.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece de momento.

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Espero que os guste!

 **Capítulo 7: Cartas del halcón**

-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí con una maldita carta? –preguntaba Bacchus bebiendo alcohol de su botella.

-Porque han venido unos mocosos hasta mi gremio malheridos diciendo que vienen del futuro y que son nuestros hijos. –dice como si nada Cana bebiendo mientras el hombre escupía todo lo que se había metido a la boca.

-¿¡Nuestros hijos!? ¿¡Y por qué estas tan tranquila!? –le grita el mayor mirando hacia los niños que le observaban atentos tomando botellitas de zumo.

-Bueno, después de más de 200 barriles de cerveza, ya paso de todo esto. –comenta mientras sigue bebiendo.

-Pues, salud. –dice el peli azul mientras imitando las acciones del hada.

-Deberíamos contárselo. –le dice Tino a su melliza.

-Tienes razón. –le responde esta asintiendo. –Papa, mama. Os vamos a contar la razón de por qué estamos aquí.

-Aun no me acostumbro. –comenta la castaña al atragantarse con su bebida.

-Pues que sea rápido mocosos. –añade el ojinegro dándoles un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza de forma que podía llegar a considerarse cariñosa.

-Unos años después de que nosotros nazcamos moriréis en un ataque al gremio junto con el resto de los adultos. –soltó de inmediato Tina. Esto hizo que tanto Cana como Bacchus escupieran todo lo que tenían en la boca y miraran con ojos desorbitados a la niña.

-Cuando eso ocurrió, todos los hijos de los miembros del gremio nos pusimos a entrenar para vengaros y derrotar a el hombre que os asesino, pero tuvimos que venir aquí por el aviso de unos críos para no desaparecer. Fin. –concluye la rápida explicación Tino. Ambos niños tomaron otro sorbo de sus zumos.

-¡Otros que dicen las cosas importantes como si nada! –se queja Bacchus mientras vuelve a beber de su petate.

-Es de familia. –dice Cana como si esto no le afectara. Y así acabaron los cuatro bebiendo en una mesa apartada del gremio de Fairy Tail.

 **Ya se que es más corto que los otros pero es que solo quedaba esta pareja. .**

 **Por cierto... a los que leeis este fic quiero deciros que creado una cuenta de isntagram llamada sicopata_inactiva_love_candy en la que voy a colgar, entre otras cosas, personajes que vaya apareciendo en mis historias que me pidais o que vaya teniendo tiempo de dibujar. Tambien quiero pediros que me mandeis ideas sobre como continuar ya que se varias cosas que voy a escribir pero sería mas adelante asi que me gustaria que a parte de preguntarrme cosas que no entendais o que tengais dudas me digais cosas que os gustaria que pasaran en la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer este fic y procurare subir lo antes posible.**

 **Besos y abrazooos ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

¡He vueeltooo con un nuevo capítulo!

Si, lo sé, han pasado muchos días, pero por fin he subido otro capítulo ^.^

Siento si os he echo esperar pero no se me ocurría como continuar. Sin embargo, viendo una escena de una película que ahora mismo no recuerdo el nombre se me ocurrió una forma muy genial de continuar y que me pareció original. Espero que disfruteis de esta capítulo.

 **Advertencias:** Puede que contenga alguna falta de ortografía aunque intento evitarlas así como bastantes tonterías he incoerencias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Sin embargo, la historia y personajes que aparecen en ella si me pertenecen.

 **Notas de la autora:** No se cuando subire el próximo capítulo pues las vacaciones estan terminando y empezaré bachiller, sin embargo intentare escribir cada vez que tenga tiempo.

 **Capítulo 8: Conociendo a la ayuda.**

-¡Como que no sabéis como se llama! –grito Natsu a los dos niños.

-Sí, bueno, no nos dio tiempo para averiguar su nombre. –respondió July a la misma pregunta hecha por su padre en otro lugar.

-Entonces esto es una pérdida de tiempo. –dijo Gajeel a sus futuros hijos.

-¿Cómo queréis que os ayudemos si ni siquiera sabemos su nombre? –pregunta calmadamente Freed todavía en una de las mesas del gremio.

-Pero nos acordamos de cómo era. –dice Luna con un adorable puchero.

-Sabemos más o menos donde encontrarle, no hemos estado recolectando información para nada. –responde con una gota en la cabeza Javier.

-Además, los dragon slayers podemos reconocer su olor cuando estemos cerca. –dice el joven Alex con una sonrisa tímida.

-A mi me da igual si nos queréis ayudar o no, estamos aquí para asegurar nuestro nacimiento. –dice en un bufido Makoto mirando hacia la ventana.

-Y las cartas decían que nos podíais ayudar, así que por eso fuimos a buscaros. –dijeron los gemelos bebiendo cada uno un zumo.

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos al gremio. –hablo Lucy poniéndose de pie.

Todas las familias que habían decidido hablar con sus hijos fuera del gremio se dirigieron de vuelta, sin embargo, nunca llegaron, pues una intensa luz blanca se los tragó llevando a las familias de Fairy Tail a un extraño lugar, no había ni paredes, ni techo, ni suelo. Era un gran vacío blanco en el que se encontraban. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se miraron extrañados y después miraron a sus hijos, que miraban alrededor tan confundidos como ellos.

-Habéis tardado mucho en explicarles las cosas. –esa voz se oyó por todo el lugar asustando a los allí presentes. Sin embargo, los menores reconocieron aquella voz enseguida.

-Nee-chan, no les digas esas cosas, debe ser difícil hablar con sus padres del pasado. –se oyó otra voz regañando a la primera.

-Podríais dejar de discutir y aparecer de una buena vez. –dijo cansada Nashi cruzándose de brazos.

-No estamos discutiendo. –dijo apareciendo delante de los magos una niña de unos 10 años con el pelo castaño un poco revuelto, los ojos verdes y un vestido y unos zapatos del mismo color que sus ojos.

-Solo tenemos distintas opiniones. –termino la frase un niño idéntico a la castaña vestido con una camiseta a rayas verdes claras y oscuras, unos pantalones piratas vaqueros y unas zapatillas verdes.

-Rei-chan, Rick-kun. Me alegra volver a veros. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la peli azul menor. Sin embargo su sonrisa comenzó a temblar y le salió un tic en el ojo. –Sin embargo, me gustaría saber… ¡Por qué nos habéis traído aquí! –gritó a la vez que la pequeña peli rosa haciendo que los recién llegados se taparan los oídos.

-Bueno, habríamos ido allí, pero podría haber sido peligrosos y podríamos haber cambiado algo en el futuro, y es mejor que eso no pase. –dijo sabiamente el chico mientras hacia un adorable puchero.

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es aclarar lo que vamos a hacer para evitar determinadas cosas en el futuro. –dijo Reichel sin perder tiempo. -¿Alguna idea? –preguntó haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.

-¿¡No tienes tú ningún plan!? –gritaron todos a la vez.

-Bueno, no. Los que queréis cambiar el futuro sois vosotros. Yo solo os ayudo porque nii-chan me ha prometido chuches si le ayudaba a ayudaros. –respondió la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa mientras su hermano sonreía tímidamente.

-Bien, pues será mejor ponerse mano a la obra. –dijo en un suspiro Javier Fernández mientras todos se ponían a pensar una forma de arreglarlo todo.

 **Terminó.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y me gustaría ue me dejaseis comentarios de que os ha parecido y si quereis que pase algo en especial.**

 **En la cuenta de Instagram: sicopata_inactiva_love_candy ya esta públicado el din¡bujo de Reichel, es la primera publicación y está publicada porque ya salió en otra de mis historias. Posiblemente salga en todas o casi todas y sea algo así como mi firma personal en las historias.**

 **Ai Higurashi:** De nada por dedicarte el capítulo, pero me hacía ilusión dedicarselo a alguien y tambien me hizo mucha ilusión que me dejaras un review. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, me costó un poco arreglarmelas para escribirlo pero por fin he podido subirlo. Gracias por decir que mis capítulos son geniales, casi salto de alegria al leerlo, pero estaba en un bar con mi familia y no era cuestión de montar un numerito ^.^' Gracia spor dejar reviews que me motiban a seguir escribiendo y espero que te guste la cuenta de instagram. Si quieres me puedes hacer sujerencias para que publique cosas que te sean interesantes. Besooos ; )

 **Bien, para terminar y por si alguien no ha entendido muy bien el principio del capítulo, consiste en una conversación que basicamente iban a tener todos reducida a una sola hablada por miembros de cada una de las familias. Espero que no os hayais perdido leyendo y que os haya parecido una buena idea.**

 **Si no habeis entendido algo más o teneis sugerencias ya sea para la cuenta de instagram como para alguno de los fics solo teneis que decirmelo en un review o por pribado. Hasta el próximo cap.**

 **Besos y abrazooos para tooodooos ;)**


End file.
